jpl_live_the_legendfandomcom-20200214-history
Isla Nublar
Isla Nublar was once the chosen island of doctored entrepreneur John Hammond for his exclusive resort destination: Jurassic Park. However his dreams along with the island went up in flames in June of 1993 when an incident on the coastal paradise led to the fire bombing of the entire isla, leaving nothing on the island... or so was thought. In reality, many of Nublar's dinosaurs escaped the bombing by hiding underground, only to resurface in the wake of the destruction. What they created on the small island is an ecosystem all their own. For more information, see: Isla Nublar: Jurassic Park (S/F) Visitor Center Ruins Once the main visitor compound of the resort destination, the area contains the crumbling ruins of these such structures such as a Visitor Center, hotel, and several other structures. The interior of the visitor center is wrecked with a long ago batttle between the famous (and currently MIA) Tyrannosaurus rex female Gulper, mate to the legendary Soliaire, and the infamous Velociraptor The Big One. The rotunda is littered with the crushed fossil dinosaur bones as they turn to dust. The roof above is littered with holes and the thatching falling onto the cracked tiled floor. The tables and chairs are scratched and broken and the kitchen beyond's once gleaming cabinetry is now stained with rust. The labs and control room have become nesting sites for various creatures, some that are and others that aren't aware of the area's use as it's own version of nesting grounds. A once proud building now stands dormant, or does it? For more information on the Visitor's Center, see: Visitors’ Center – Isla Nublar (S/F) Dock and Marine Facility The North Dock was meant have been the marine port from which visitors to Jurassic Park would have arrived and departed Isla Nublar. However, it never witnessed a single one. While the bombings may have destroyed much of the port, what the bombs didn't hit the sea ensured that it was not left out. After years of pounding waves, much of the docks has collapsed, mirroring the collapsed buildings surrounding them. Beneath the waters, a hidden world slumbers. The Marine Facility was a research station studying it's only occupant, an occupant that is mysteriously not in it's enclosure. Although the main observation deck jutting out of the undersea cliff face has remained intact, having been cushioned from the blasts of the bombs by being under water, many of it's halways are partially or fully flooded, leaving an array of ceveties for fish and other marine life forms to cultivate. Maintenance Tunnels A vast network that criss-crosses beneath the entirety of Isla Nublar, the tunnels acted as a way for employees of Jurassic Park to travel through a mutltitude of points on Isla Nublar without being seen by the visitors attending the Park. However, during the firebombing of the island, the tunnels became a refuge to many of Isla Nublar's current residential species. Now, they are a dark and endless labyrinth that only the most foolish of dinosaurs will enter, lest they encounter one of Isla Nublar's most dangerous denizens. Bone Shaker Roller Coaster and Forested Highlands The highlands occupy the majority of the northern section of Isla Nublar and a place for many of it's species to survive. At it's southern edge lies a twisted rusting mess that is the eery reminder of what the island was meant to be. The Bone Shaker, once a high speed, high action, and high tech thrill ride, the amusement ride now shakeily stands with rusted girders. Trespassers beware, for Herrerasaurus ''haunts the decaying structure and it's girders which have a tendancy to fall at the more inopportune momments. Southern Plateau At the southern end of Isla Sorna, after the Grasslands, the island lifts up into a great plateau. Here, a great many mountains act as a wall surrounding the southern tip of the island like some great fortress. There are only a select few passes between the mountains, and only one that leads all the way through the mountains. Here, one will find a beautiful waterfual cascading into a a small pool below. At the edge of the pool are the remains of Isla Nublar's helipad, which would shuttle in various VIPs and other guests that John Hammond would escort to his tripical island resort. Leading north from the helicoprt pad is the overgrown outline of what had onces been a road that leads through a great rusted gate and fence. Only the most adverse of species can traverse the rocky terrain of the plateau, forcing most species to the graslands just north, where the land is much more stable and plentiful for large grazers. Tyrannosaurus Paddock A sizeable area that once was the keep of Jurassic Park's star attraction. The fencing on the main road next to it has been smashed downand the decaying skeleton of an old SUV sits lonely on the roadway, it's partner having been chewed up and spat back out over the edge of the a cliff that hides itself behind more stable ground. Althought the Queen of Isla Nublar no longer stalks her kingdom, her territory is stil guarded by many other predators stalking the jungles. For more information, see: Tyrannosaur Paddock – Isla Nublar (S/F) Grasslands A flat savannah-land wedged between the great plateau to the south and the visitor compound to the north, the grasslands give sancttity to Isla Nublar's largest denizens. Lieing in the shadow of the mountians, the area is a herbivore's paradise. Tall trees outline the fields of grass and a small gurgling stream can be heard as it passes through the land, and disappears back into the ground from whence it came. Central Paddocks and Aviary The rest of Isla Nublar's safari-style tour was occupied by 6 other main paddocks besides the ''Tyrannosaurus'. However, the 20ft fencing did not keep it's inhabitant prisoner for long and now much of the fencing has fallen away leaving animals the ability to pass through most any paddock they wish. The tour road lining the paddocks has grown wild with weeds and even sapplings that have sprouted forth. The Aviary itself was a side attraction from the primary safari tour. However, it's glass lining was blown away in the fire bombing and much of the struture itself has collapsed in on itself. Although deviod of it's inhabitant, which had managed to escape the aviary just prior to the bombs, the area is still an eery place to behold. It's crumbling catwalks which would have given visitors an up close view of the magestic ''Pteranodon ''now will give way in some spots at even the slightest step. Category:Islands in LtL